smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV World Las Vegas
SmashTV World - Las Vegas will be an upcoming theme park resort located in Downtown Las Vegas, Nevada. The park was announced in July 2017 at San Diego Comic-Con due to the success of SmashTV World in Atlanta, Georgia. It may serve as the second park of Universal Studios Las Vegas and will open on March 20th, 2020 as construction started in August of 2017. Areas #SmashTV Plaza #Galaxian #Heroville #The Jungle Kingdom #Nickelodeon Slime City #Cartoon Network World #Super Nintendo World #**Nintendo Plaza #**NES Zone #**Mushroom Kingdom - Super Mario World #**Hyrule - The Legend of Zelda #** # # Rides, Attractions, Shops, and More SmashTV Plaza *''SmashTV: The Ride: **A 3D motion simulator similar to Star Tours and Star Tours: The Adventures Continue and one of the rides shared from the Universal Orlando park as well as the Atlanta park. Set in the SmashTV universe, SmashTV The Ride takes guest on a turbulent excursion trip through various scenes from the SmashTV film series (including SmashTV The Fifth), as Kirby (Chris Hardwick) and Pikachu (Ikue Otani) attempt to safely return a rogue SmashTV member back to SmashTV World (Smash Bros. games). *''SmashTV: Kirk Cameron's Revenge: **An 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park and the Atlanta park which has guests teaming up with SmashTV on a mission to stop Kirk Cameron from destroying the world, similar to the plot of SmashTV The Fifth. *''The Grand Las Vegas Express'': **A indoor/outdoor steel sitting roller coaster similar to the Big Apple Coaster at the "New York, New York Hotel and Casino" in Las Vegas. People can enjoy music as well while on the ride, a feature similar to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit at Universal Studios Orlando. *''SmashTV Jr'': **An interactive play zone for kids and a returning attraction from the Universal Orlando park and the Atlanta park. *''SmashTV: Coming Attractions'' **A walkthrough exhibit based on upcoming SmashTV movies and the future rides that will come to the park. *''Wonder Park: The Ride!'' **A 3D Motion Simulator Roller Coaster based on the 2019 animated film of the same name and the upcoming cartoon from Nickelodeon. The ride takes guests *''SmashTV: Night-Time Show Spectacular'': **A nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show similar to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions but based on SmashTV Films and has music videos based on the films and shows. *''Garfield's Nightmare!'' **A river rapids / dark ride similar to the 2004 ride of the same name at Kennywood *''Mission Impossible: Fallout Battle'': **A stunt show based on the film of the same name, There will be new shows starting in July 2021 and August 2022, the same time the seventh and eighth installments come out. *''Hershey's Chocolate World'' ** *''The SmashTV 4D Movie Theater'' **A theater that shows the following 4D Films **#The Secret Life Of Billy Walters - The 4D Experience **#Ruldolph the Red Nose Reindeer 4-D (Only during November - December) **#Venom: The 4D Experience (Only during September - Early November) **#Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse - The 5D Experience. **#Power Rangers: Battle for Angel Grove 4D **#Looney Tunes Starring Road Runner & Wile E Coyote 4D **#Fat-Man: The 4D Experience **#Neon Genesis Evangelion: You Can (Not) Redo 4D **#Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers **#My Little Pony: The Cutie Re-Mark 5D **#The Powerpuff Girls 4D **#The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure **The theater also shows premieres to movies, TV shows, wrestling ppvs, mma ppvs, and awards ceremonies (including Movies that are about to be released in theaters, Game Of Thrones, Walking Dead, The SmashTV Awards, The VMAs, The MTV Movie Awards, UFC, WWE, TNA, and The Oscars) (Reserved for BeastBoyRules52) Stores / Restaurants: #The Official SmashTV Store #SmashTV Mini-Store #Wonder Park Gifts #SmashTV Diner #Fatman's Lair Galaxian *''Ghost in the Shell VR - Worldwide Revolution'': **A Virtual Reality Walkthrough Attraction based on the original Ghost in the Shell anime. *''Jerk Wars: The Quest For The Panthagon'': **An EMV Dark Ride similar to Dinosaur and is based on SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars, where Oobi-Fawn Jabroni sends guests on a turbulent journey through the Nebula Zone in order to find the Panthagon before the Nebula is destroyed by the Empire. *''The Digital Gamer Center'': **An arcade and fun center, and one of the main arcades in the park. *''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Dark Horizon'': **A trackless 4D ride based on Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. (Reserved for BeastBoyRules52) Stores / Restaurants: Heroville *''SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes: The Ride'': **An interactive shooter 3D EMV Ride based on SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes where you join the TMS in defeating Shredder / Ultron and Loki. *''The Incredible Hulk Roller Coaster'': **A launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *''The Eternals: The Hope Beyond'' **An Untitled ride based on the undisclosed Marvel superhero film of the same name and the comic book group of the same name that might open on November 2020, the same time the film may come out. *''SP//Dr VR Coaster'' **A steel floorless VR Coaster based on the character from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *''Spider-Ham: Pig Twister'' **A wild mouse roller coaster based on the character from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *''Alita: Ride of the Battle Angel'' **A Simulator/Inverted Roller Coaster hybrid based on the film of the same name. *''Jessica Lee Scott: A New World'' **An B&M Floorless Dive or Wing Coaster ride based on the Sony Pictures Animation fanfilm of the same name that will open on August 13th, 2021, the same time the film would come out. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Beginning'': **A 3D High-Speed Motion Simulator Rollercoaster Ride based on the TV Series of the same name. *''Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War'' **A 5D action-packed simulator ride based on the 2017 film of the same name and starting June 5, 2020, it's sequel "Wonder Woman 1984" in which guests join Wonder Woman in her very first solo outing *''Aquaman: Ocean Horizon'': **A Shoot the Chute water ride based on the 2018 film of the same name *''Weirdmageddon: The Ride'' **A dark indoor rollercoaster and the former ride from the Atlanta park which has guests join the Pines Resistance in fighting Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon. Based on the 3-part Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon finale. *''Untitled Kamen Rider Zi-O Adaptation Ride'' **An 4D Dueling Indoor Motion Simulator Roller Coaster based on Kamen Rider: Multiverse Queen, the fanon adaptation of the same name that has guests join either Karen as Multiverse Queen (Peyton Elizabeth Lee, reprises her role), or Max as Time Prince (Zachary Gordon, reprises his role), as they embark on a journey through time and space as well they encounter the past Kamen Riders at will while avoiding the Time Jackers. *''Avengers: Infinity Wars - The 4D Experience'' **An indoor 4D enclosed rollercoaster ride based on the film of the same name and will accompany elements from Avengers: Endgame. *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' **A Dark 4D motion-based ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *''Captain Marvel: War On Infinite Worlds'': **A Spin-Sanity flat ride based on the film of the same name. *''Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of the Ant Union'': **A Floorless Wing Coaster based on the 2018 movie of the same name. *''Justice League: The First Battle'': **A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie. In this ride, The Justice League is calling on the new Justice League members (a.k.a the Guests) to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride. *''Batman - The Dark Knight Coaster'' ** *''Untitled Ralph Breaks The Internet Ride'' ** *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout!'' ** *''Storm Force Acceleration'' ** (Reserved for BeastBoyRules52) Stores / Restaurants: #Spider-Man Shop The Jungle Kingdom *''Overlord: The Ride'' **An 3D Indoor Motion Simulator Dive-Coaster based on the 2018 horror film of the same name *''Curse of Darkastle: The Ride'' **A 3D Dark Ride that is a clone of the now-defunct ride at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. Remastered for the new modern era and stars the voice talents of Tom Kenny and Tress McNeille as Ludwig and Marie this time. *''Kumba'' **A B&M Dive Coaster similar to the ride from Busch Gardens Tampa. *''Kubo's Adventure'': **A dark ride based on Kubo & The Two Strings that has guests journey to Ancient Japan through the story of Kubo, a young boy who is willing to become a legendary Samurai warrior. *''Storks: Special Delivery'': **A flying rollercoaster based on the 2016 film of the same name *''Wild Safari through Africa Starring Jimmy Fallon'' **a 3D motion simulator ride which is the sequel to Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon, but focuses more on the African safari *''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run!'' **A river rapids water ride based on Sony Pictures Animation's Open Season in which Riders hop on a rapid raft to take on the wild and crazy adventure together with Boog and Elliot themselves. (Reserved for BeastBoyRules52) Stores / Restaurants: #Congo Marketplace # # # # Nickelodeon Slime City *''The Legend Of Korra: Guardians Of The Wind'': **A B&M Dive Coaster based on the Nickelodeon series of the same name. *''Avatar The Last Airbender: Sozin's Comet'': **A B&M Dive Coaster based on the Nickelodeon series of the same name. *''Spongebob SquarePants's Super Splashing 4D Ride'' **A 4D Motion Simulator based on SpongeBob SquarePants. *''Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse'': **A funhouse based on Nickelodeon's Spongebob SquarePants. *''SpongeBob's Crazy Boating Bumpers'': **A family-friendly bumper car attraction themed after Mrs. Puff’s Boating School from SpongeBob SquarePants *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride 3D'': **A Dark 3D motion-based ride based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows. *''Legends of The Hidden Temple: Journey through the Jungle'': **An indoor rollercoaster based on the Nickelodeon show of the same name *''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster'': **An indoor rollercoaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie. *''Fairly Odd Coaster'': ** *''Untitled Dora and the Lost City of Gold themed Ride'': ** (Reserved for BeastBoyRules52) Stores / Restaurants: #The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pizza Stand #The Krusty Krab #The Nickelodeon Observatory #Spongebob StorePants #NICKSTUFF # # # Cartoon Network World *''Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade: Powered by Japanland'': **An arcade and fun center based on Clarence and one of the main arcades *''Gumball and Darwin in: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster'': **A roller-coaster dark ride based on The Amazing World of Gumball. *''Steven Universe: Save the Ultimate Light!: **A B&M Hyper Coaster based on the CN Show of the same name *''We Bare Bears: Road Trip: **An indoor enclosed roller coaster based on We Bare Bears. *''Teen Titans: The Ride:'' **A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster Ride based on the 2003 Teen Titans series. *''We Bare Bears: FreePlay Madness'': **A seasonal video game championship tournament based on the TV series of the same name that lasts from *''Regular Show Coaster'': **A Indoor Thrill Dark Ride / Roller Coaster based on Regular Show. *''Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn And Jake'': **A suspended dark ride based on Adventure Time. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. *''Adventure Time: Stakes - The VR Experience'': **A VR-based motion-based ride based on Adventure Time: Stakes that has guests join Marceline, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and The rest of OOO in fighting off Marceline's most powerful vampire foes. *''Princess Bubblegum's Ride and Play 4D Experience'': **An interactive 4D Motion Simulator Ride based on the Adventure Time episode, Jelly Beans Have Power. *''Card Wars Kingdom: The Roller Coaster Ride'' **An Indoor Rollercoaster Ride based on the Adventure Time episode, Card Wars. *''BMO's Game Gallery'' **A shooting gallery Dark EMV Ride based on the character BMO from Adventure Time. *''Ben 10 - 5D'' **A 5D Show based on Ben 10. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. (Reserved for BeastBoyRules52) Stores / Restauraunts #Joyful Burger #Mr. Smoothy #BMO's Game Store #Cartoon Network Store #Gumball and Darwin's Pointless Gift Shop #Teen Titans Tower Pizza #Gumball's Chinese Takeout Super Nintendo World Nintendo Plaza The first area of the land, where it is dedicated to various old and new games from Nintendo. *''Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D'': **A 3D championship competition tournament motion simulator ride based on the Super Smash Bros. games. *''Star Fox Mission'': **A 3D Motion simulator based on Star Fox Zero and Star Fox 64, ''. It puts guests as the newest Star Fox recruits and has them join Star Fox in defeating Andross & Star Wolf. *''Metroid: Zero Mission 4D: **A 3D Trackless dark ride based on the Metroid Prime trilogy. The ride invites new recruits to help Samus defeat Ridley and Dark Samus. The ride also the first dark ride in the world to use the Decima engine, used in Killzone Shadow Fall, Until Dawn, RIGS: Mechanized Combat League and Horizon Zero Dawn, as well as the upcoming game Death Stranding. *''Donkey Kong's Mine Carts'': **A Mine Cart Indoor Rollercoaster based on the Mine Cart level of Donkey Kong Country *''Arms: Battle Arena'': **A battle/competition arena based on the Nintendo Switch game of the same name. Stores / Restaurants #Wii Fit Diner #Cranky's #Ice Climber's Ice Cream Shoppe #Nintendo Store #Super Nintendo World Diner #Kirby's Candy Hunt # NES Zone *''The Excitebike Experience'': **A race launch coaster based on the video game of the same name that opened in June 2018. Mushroom Kingdom - Super Mario World *''Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience'': (Needs to be fixed) **A 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name. *''Super Mario Maker'': **An interactive 3D indoor rollercoaster ride that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *''Mario Party: Star Rush VR'': **A Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the Mario Party games. *''WarioWare Crazy Arcade!'' **An interactive arcade center featuring wacky games inspired from the WarioWare series and one of the main arcades. *''Yoshi's Carousel Island'' ** *''Bowser Tower'' **A Indoor Drop Tower based on Bowser from Super Mario. *''Super Mario Galaxy'': **A flight motion simulator ride similar to Soarin that takes guests through all the planets in the Super Mario Galaxy universe. Stores / Restaurants #Yoshi's Juice #Mario & Luigi's Pizza #Peach & Toad's Mushroom Café # # # Hyrule - The Legend of Zelda *''Breath Of The Wild: The 4D Experience'': **A 4D flight motion simulator ride based on The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild. *''Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster'': **A Floorless Indoor Coaster based on Hyrule Warriors. *''Lake Hylia'' **An outdoor artificial lake. *''The Hyrule Bazaar'' **a small indoor attraction in where Guests can earn Rupees and prizes by playing various minigames, like the Slingshot Shooting Gallery Stores / Restauraunts #Malo Mart #The Happy Mask Shop Events *SmashTV Horror Nights - a Halloween event similar to Universal Halloween Horror Nights and Busch Gardens / SeaWorld San Antonio's Howl O Scream which is not intended for children under 13. This event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments much like Halloween Horror Nights. *SmashTV World's Great Holiday Spectacular - a Christmas and Holiday themed event Category:Theme Parks Category:SmashTV World